Devastator
"Devastator" was an extremely large Dark Hunter. History "Devastator" was believed to have been created under unclear circumstances from a pool of reddish-black liquid on the island of Karzahni, where he resided for an unclear period of time after the Great Disruption. As the only member of his species, "Devastator" spent his formative months studying the Matoran of the realm. As one of Mata Nui's final creations, "Devastator" was granted the unique ability to transmutate himself into sand. After coming into conflict with Karzahni and being exiled from his homeland, "Devastator" would make a name for himself as a mercenary, accepting any and all assignments given to his services. Rising in prominence with the expansion of the Dark Hunters, "Devastator" would eventually be recruited by The Shadowed One, who sought to enlist his skills in his organization rather than compete with him. Around 3,500 years ago, in a period of Metru Nui's history where most of the Toa Mangai were taking part in missions outside the island's dome, "Devastator" was contracted to find the Nui Stone alongside Triglax and "Gladiator". After discovering their squadron had made landfall in Metru Nui, Toa Tuyet grew wise to their intentions and correctly guessed that they sought the Nui Stone, which was in her possession. Enacting a scheme years in the making, the Toa of Water brutally murdered three random Matoran and framed their deaths on the Dark Hunters operating in the city. Engaging Toa Nidhiki in combat, "Devastator" was accused to killing the three Matoran by the Toa of Air. Confused by this allegation, "Devastator" unwittingly allowed Nidhiki a window of opportunity through which to defeat him. With Lhikan defeating Triglax and "Gladiator" on his own, the two Toa endeavored to investigate the incidents, ultimately ruling that the Dark Hunters were not in fact responsible for the string of murders. Having failed in his mission, "Devastator" reluctantly returned to Odina empty handed. "Devastator" was known to have participated in the Toa/Dark Hunter War on Metru Nui, where he had a number of clashes with the Toa Forces and betrayed "Tyrant", a Dark Hunter known to have harbored grudges against The Shadowed One. The war ended when Toa Nidhiki betrayed his fellow Toa, and the Dark Hunters were ambushed in the Canyon of Unending Whispers during their own attempt to ambush the Toa, as Lhikan had found out about Nidhiki's treachery. Lhikan allowed the Dark Hunters to leave unharmed in return for the Makoki Stone, along with the conditions that the Dark Hunters never return, and that they would take the traitor Nidhiki away with them. Six months later, "Devastator" was among the many Dark Hunters on Odina who witnessed Toa Nidhiki's transformation into his four-legged, insectiod-like form on the coast that would later be named Nidhiki Beach. By the time of the Great Cataclysm, the total Dark Hunter population had begun to see drastic increase in size, with members of the organization growing more experienced and with The Shadowed One constantly searching for new potential in his ranks. Having proved himself an especially capable saboteur, "Devastator" came to be involved in the front lines of numerous Dark Hunter offensives, devising strategies to ambush entire Rahkshi squadrons and inconvenience numerous members of the Makuta species. With the Matoran Universe running on auxiliary power and the Brotherhood of Makuta now in a prime position of power, "Devastator" spent the majority of the Dark Times engaged in espionage operations. In the months prior to The Reawakening, "Devastator" was sent to an island in the Northern regions of the Matoran Universe and charged with collecting a payment from the inhabitants in exchange for 'Dark Hunter Protection'. Reign of Shadows After Makuta Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe and announced the success of his plan, "Devastator" was forced to seek shelter, with the Dark Hunters branded as enemies of the Makuta's new world order. While initially welcoming of Mata Nui's downfall, "Devastator" soon came to realize that the Matoran Universe was no better off under Teridax's rule. With the Dark Hunters scattered and with pockets of resistance emerging across the domes of the Great Spirit Robot, "Devastator" emerged from hiding and joined the resistance forces, begrudgingly choosing to ally himself with Toa. Along with other resistance members, "Devastator" would later journey south of Metru Nui, where he united with the disgruntled masses to fend off the Rahkshi army amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, "Devastator" compatriots emerged onto the surface of the planet, where they allied with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces. Fighting alongside the Toa for the duration of the conflict, "Devastator" killed a number of Skrall soldiers, using his Sand Transmutation abilities to his advantage in the Bara Magna desert, before being relieved from battle with the Rahkshi with aid from Toa Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna Following The Reformation, Mata Nui used his final vestiges of energy to revitalize the Spherus Magna ecosystem, enabling the planet to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the destroyed Matoran Universe. In the first year of Spherus Magna's reformation, "Devastator" once again allied himself with The Shadowed One in his new mercenary guild. Welcoming Skrall, Bone Hunters, and other residents of Bara Magna into their ranks, this new faction gradually because to claim a major foothold on the planet. Abilities and Traits Possessing the raw strength of five Toa, "Devastator" was an especially destructive Dark Hunter, often losing himself to anger and overly-impulsive actions. Gifted with limited Telekinetic abilities, "Devastator" is able to transmutate his body into sand. Quite often, "Devastator" will ambush a target by baiting them into a sandy patch then forming his body around them, using his Telekinetic powers to shower them in boulders and engage them at close range. Trivia *"Devastator" was created for an independent building contest by Nate McCarthy before being retroactively accepted as a member of the Dark Hunters by Greg Farshtey. *Since Artakha was incapable of using his Mask of Creation to forge organic materials, it is widely believed that Karzahni created "Devastator" himself, basing him off of the genetic structure of Botar's species. Appearances *''Sand And Glass'' Category:Dark Hunters Category:Spherus Magna